


Pet Store

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, LGBTQ Character, season: b4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun drabble from season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Store

The phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Tara! Do you have Fermetum's Grimoire in your dorm?"  
It was Willow. Tara blushed, and was very glad Willow couldn't see.  
"Um… I'll check. Why do you need it?"  
"I accidentally ate four of Buffy's muffins, and there's only one left."  
"And…"  
"And I didn't want her to come back and be all 'Hey! One muffin!' so I tried a multiplication spell, but it went kinda freaky, and I forgot to check the whole room first."  
"Hmm. Well, I'm sorry, but I can't see it anywhere."  
"Well… do you know anyone who wants twenty pet rats?"


End file.
